YuGiOh Who want to be a millionair
by BountyHunter0025
Summary: This my first FanFic so read, it is when Yugi and Co are on Who want to be a millionair


Who want to be the millionaire At the studio everyone was getting ready for the show, checking everything so nothing will go wrong, now there done checking things around, now there ready to start they have every thing the questions, chairs, table, and there surprise. The Producer is making the final check.  
  
Producer: Alright everyone get to your station where making the final check Camra1 ready  
  
Camra1: Ready  
  
Producer: Camra2  
  
Camra2: Ready  
  
Producer: Camra3  
  
Camra3: Ready  
  
Producer: Camra4  
  
Camra4: ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Producer: Camra4  
  
Camra4: ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Producer yell: CAMRAAAA 4  
  
Camera man 4 woke up from his sleep surprisingly: Wha, what?  
  
Producer: Are you ready  
  
Camra4: I'm ready  
  
Producer: Now let's make TV history  
  
Now the show is started people are cheering and the music is playing Announcer: Welcome to who want to be a millionaire and now here are host BountyHunter0025  
  
BountyHunter0025 came on to the stage and sat in his chair  
  
BountyHunter0025: Hello everyone welcome to who want to be a millionaire, I am your host BountyHunter0025.  
  
The Fans cheer on  
  
BountyHunter0025: Thank you everyone, tonight show we have some special guest from Yu-Gi-Oh show. The Yugioh crew  
  
The Crew came down one bye one, They are Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Evil Bakura ( I am not doing the Japanese name so get over it) Pegasus, Weevil, Rex Raptor, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Tristan, Tea, and Mai came down wave to everyone and sat in there chairs  
  
BountyHunter0025: Ok so everyone ready oh yeah almost forgot did you sign the contract everyone?  
  
Everyone nod yes  
  
BountyHunter0025: Now to answer your question from back stage. well there some new rule 1. The Producer gets to pick who will be in the hot seat, 2. We are not responsible for what happen to you and you will love this 3. If you loose you will get a surprise of are choice.  
  
BountyHunter0025 Laugh Evilly  
  
BountyHunter0025: And now it time for Who Want to be a Millionaire, Producer who will be in the hot seat now.  
  
The Producer are talking about it and came down to this.  
  
BountyHunter0025: Ok we have are first contestants its Joey Wheeler  
  
Joey came down and sat in the chair  
  
BountyHunter0025: Now Joey you know the rules  
  
Joey: yup I get 3 lifelines 50/50, ask the audience, and call a friend  
  
BountyHunter0025: Nope, sorry we don't do lifeline here  
  
Joey: What that other guy did lifeline and why shouldn't this show get lifelines  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well uh we had a budget cut so here your first questions  
  
Question 1. Which is the strongest force?  
  
A. Ants B. Gravity C. fate D. Blue Eye White Dragon Joey: I said D Blue Eyes White Dragon Final answer  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well Joey you are WRONG and so you lost and you will you're your surprise  
  
All of a sudden there was a cloud of smoke covering Joey and then Poof what should be Joey sitting in that spot but there is a Dog sitting there. Everyone has no idea what happen to Joey and they ask BountyHunter0025 where is Joey.  
  
BountyHunter0025: well you are looking at him  
  
They stare at that dog  
  
BountyHunter0025: well he lost and now he been turn into a dog and it get worst  
  
Joey: Arf Arf Arf (how can it be worst then this?)  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well he is now Kiaba lap dog BountyHunter0025 laugh evilly  
  
Kiaba: Here boy come to your new master Joey the lap dog went over to Kiaba and lay there  
  
Yugi: You said that if we loose we get a surprise but that is not a surprise  
  
BountyHunter0025: Surprise I mean torture, I get these to mix up and a side you sign that what ever happen we are not responsible  
  
Tea: but but  
  
BountyHunter0025: no but bich, now next contestants  
  
The Producer decided it was Mai turns  
  
Mai went to sit were Joey sat  
  
BountyHunter0025: Now Mai its your turn so are you ready  
  
Mai: yeah I am cause I won't loose  
  
BountyHunter0025: ok now here your question  
  
Question 1. What was Nintendo first system?  
  
A. NES B. SNES B. Sega D. PlayStation Mai: Simple it's A final answer  
  
BountyHunter0025: well you are right so now question 2  
  
Question 2. Which is not a monster card?  
  
A. Red Eyes Black Dragon B. Change of Heart C. Double Ganger D. Magical Hats  
  
Mai: Change of Heart final answer  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well Mai you are WRONG so you will be torture BountyHunter0025 laugh evilly  
  
All of a sudden Mai been turn into a Puppet  
  
Mai: (Why am I a puppet?) BountyHunter0025: Now here is the Torture send her to the Christian male Virgin and after that the Prison  
  
Mai: (No I don't want to go they will rape me and use me)  
  
Puppet Mai has now been send to the Christian male virgin camp  
  
BountyHunter0025: Now for are nex. what is that noise?  
  
Every body herd it to and they trying to find that noise, and they look at Kaiba and at his legs Joey is humping his legs  
  
Kaiba: Stop Humpin my leg you bad dog  
  
Joey: (I don't know why I am doing this but it feels good)  
  
Kaiba push Joey away  
  
Joey: (Bad dog I will show you bad dog)  
  
Joey went over and pee on Kaiba leg  
  
Kaiba: Bad boy I will show you who master  
  
Kaiba went over and pick up Joey and spank him and then slap him so hard and throw him to the ground  
  
BountyHunter0025: That's is enough Kaiba and you broke the rule of harming animals so you will be are next contestant for doing that  
  
Kaiba: I am not doing it cause I am already rich  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well we know so we took liberty of taking your 3 Blue Eye White Dragon and if you don't do it well were going to burn it  
  
Kaiba: fine I will do it  
  
Kaiba sat in the chair all angry  
  
BountyHunter0025: here is your first question  
  
Question 1. Who is the first president?  
  
A. Washington B. Bush C. Gore D. Clinton  
  
Kaiba: C final answer  
  
BountyHunter0025: your are WRONG hehehe you will be torture BountyHunter0025 laugh evilly  
  
All of a sudden Kaiba turn into a dog  
  
Kaiba: Arf arf arf (Why am I a dog and why am I not feeling my oh ho)  
  
Joey look over at that dog: (Whoa there a freaky but am feeling frisky)  
  
Joey chasing Kaiba around backstage  
  
BountyHunter0025: Now its Tea turns to come down  
  
Tea came down and sat in the chair  
  
BountyHunter0025: Now Tea here your question  
  
Question 1. Who owns Dragoon?  
  
A. Tyson B. Kye C. Kenny D. Max  
  
Tea: its D final answer  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well you are WRONG and so you will be torture and it is the torture is, you have to dance  
  
Tea: Wow I am going to dance in front of every one I need to go home, get shower, and get my dance cloth on  
  
BountyHunter0025: We have them here back stage and so is your privet shower so when you go off stage make sure you will give your cloth to the crew so it won't get wet  
  
So Tea went off stage  
  
BountyHunter0025 whisper to his ear piece (Did she take off her cloths and give it to you, good did she put those bands on her body, good Lock It)  
  
All of a sudden something came down from the ceiling and it was a small shed  
  
BountyHunter0025: Ok everyone now you will see her dance naked he he he  
  
All of a sudden the shed pull out and there was Tea butt freakin naked and she is covering her self.  
  
Tea: What going on  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well Tea we did said that you will be dancing but you didn't let me finish your sentence and that is for you to dance naked  
  
Tea: I refuse  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well Tea you have no chose cause you are wearing these band that will let us control you like a puppet so here we go  
  
The people move the string to show everyone her nakedness and she dances for a hour and they stop and cut the string to let her go and Tea was crying and ran off stage  
  
BountyHunter0025: Ok are next contestant is  
  
Few minuets later  
  
BountyHunter0025: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DO THE SHOW  
  
Producer: We had a phone called from a mother that is complaining about nuddy on TV and where getting sued for it so well have no chose but to cancel the show  
  
BountyHunter0025: Fine  
  
BountyHunter0025: Well everyone we have to go cause where being sued by a women complaining about the nuddy and so all the contestant will be turn to a teddy bears so by  
  
And BountyHunter0025 disappeared and everyone that was left were turn to teddy bear  
  
The End. 


End file.
